Fire And Thunder
by Rhavis
Summary: Small one-shot based off a really stupid move Vox and Regan had that involved a shower and mud. Now Regan decides to fight his son and put an end to his terror.


Quick one shot that can be traced back to mind and Vox's crack pairing XD

Regan gets his ass kicked.

Vox (C) to Vox

Regan & Abyss (C) to meh

Raezor/Razor (C) to mind and Vox's twisted minds XD

* * *

Regan shifted through his equipment. Abyss and Vox standing a ways behind him in their human forms, their presence held testament to what he was about to do. "You know you don't have to do this right?" Abyss's voice seemed partially hallow. The Destroyer had been the one to tell him of the son the soldier never knew he had. Vox had tried to stop him, but Regan decided it was better this way.

The soldier shook his head and leaned against the armory's table, "I need to do this myself. I can't trust myself to let anyone else do it and Vox can't do it herself."

Vox who had been silent ever since Abyss announced the news finally spoke. Both men could hear the agony in her voice, "I'm sorry I never said anything before hand. I didn't want…"

Abyss silenced her with a light hug and looked to Regan, "Don't kill him if you can… we might still be able to save him."

Regan picked up a scythe round for the reaper, "One of these would turn him into a bad memory…" He set it down and picked up what looked to be a feathered syringe the same size as the round, "This tranquilizer has enough sedatives to put a zanderline under for a few weeks. With enough of these attached to them even an elemental dragon would go comatose." He loaded himself down with his reaper and the tranquilizer rounds. Hefting them he stood in front of the symbol on the wall, the thing that was supposed to send him to Rezaer's home.

Vox stood next to him, "I should have told you earlier but I didn't want Abyss finding out." Regan placed his hand on her head and kissed her forehead, "I understand I'll never be equal to Abyss in your eyes but I'm still glad you would never betray those loyal to you. If I'm not back by nightfall you'll know. Abyss has already told me while we're on separate planes of existence the pact is scuttled but we still have our powers gained from the other. Also when one dies the pact will be snapped. Now open it." He powered up his battle armor that allowed him to match Vox's human form easily. And in theory gave him the edge he needed to beat Rezaer. He turned on the dermis vision in his helmet that automatically switched to accommodate the amount of light. Vox slunk back against a wall and Abyss clapped his hands; the familiar swirling glass-like portal appeared over the symbol and Regan took the "ready" positioning as it slowly grew. It felt like he was being dropped into a hell zone.

Once it was complete he dashed forward, and vanished into the portal. Abyss turned back to Vox and embraced her, "I'm sorry about this my love."

Regan landed heavily with a loud bang as his heavy armor drug him to the ground from twenty feet up. He hated Abyss's portals; they always were a long way above the ground. It was like tripping out of a drop ship. Next time he was going to jump before he went through. Slowly he stumbled his way to a pillar and took a look around. The room was oval, and was lined at regular intervals by stone columns. He laughed slightly his kind of battle field.

The soldier heard the scraping of claws against the ground, and sighed. "I know your there Resaer. I'm impossible to fool." He turned and leveled his weapon at his son's face. He almost recoiled at what he saw. Razor looked like a dragon, but had a ribcage like armor that covered him; hair also bloomed out like a strange collective. His horns also held a semblance of fearful purpose. A small charm hung from one and Regan smiled, "I see you have your mother's charm. I was wondering where she put it. Damn thing took me forever to get a hold of."

His words made Razor narrow his eyes, "My mother is Vita! What do you know? And why do you trespass in my domain? Everyone knows not to come here; especially mere humans!"

Regan laughed, "'Mere' human? I am anything but a mere human; I've faced horrors that make you look like a harmless kitten covered in catnip. If anything you're the prettiest thing I've had to fight in ages."

His insults seemed to hit home and Razor lunged at him. Regan, anticipating this easily side stepped the attack, and leveled his reaper at his son's side, then fired four shots. The corrupt creature roared in agony and scuttled into the darkness. Regan heard bone crack.

Regan stepped out from behind the pillar with his gun in one hand to see Razor. The servant of Vita was nursing his "wound" and was snarling at Regan as he stepped out. It was obvious that he could see in the dark but also didn't notice Regan could also see him. The soldier leveled his weapon again at Razor and the creature seemed to balk; he realized Regan could see him. They commenced to both dash in opposite directions, but Regan fired his weapon at the disadvantaged opponent.

It was seconds before Regan found himself behind another pillar and Razor in the middle of the room. This wasn't going very well on his end. He slid his clip out of the weapon in his hands and a new one in. The soldier danced out of hiding and leveled his weapon at Razor again. The puppet sprinted forward and blinked every few feet each time greatly reducing the distance between Regan and him. The soldier opened fire just as he came out of a jump.

Resaer lunged through the rounds as the weapon flashed. Then darkness blanketed the room.

Regan awoke to agony. The gash across his chest told him all he needed to know. He looked up to see Razor on the floor, his claws red with blood but riddled with stun rounds. The soldier chuckled, despite the pain, "Not as invincible as you make yourself out to be are you? He coughed blood coming out of his mouth as the pain started to numb. "If you ever see your real mother, tell her I tried." Then the darkness consumed him.

* * *

To any who don't realise it: hes dead...


End file.
